


A Liquorice Love Confession

by Kawaii_Kleintje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kleintje/pseuds/Kawaii_Kleintje
Summary: Stiles is happy to be a part of Dereks pack, he feels at home there. Only Peter doesn't seem to like that very much...





	A Liquorice Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and not written in my native language. Be kind everyone :) 
> 
> Oh, and comments and kudos are appreciated!

Stiles had always felt like he was part of the pack. Derek invited him to pack meetings, he went shopping with Lydia and Kira, and Jackson even asked him to lunch last week. So to say he was surprised when Peter suggested otherwise would be an understatement. 

It all happened at the end of a pack meeting slash movie night. They were all laying around on the soft carpet covered with pillows, while some of the pack that had arrived early were in the chairs and couches they pushed in to a half-circle facing the tv. Lydia had claimed the most comfy loveseat the moment she had walked in and dumped her purse on it. Scott and Kira were snuggling on the couch, while Isaac had shyly asked Allison to join him on one of the bigger armchairs. 

Stiles had arrived last because he had made a detour to pick up a couple of pizzas and soda. He knows his pack likes to pretend they don’t want any food, but the moment someone else buys it, they are like starving wolves… pun intended. So anyway, Stiles put everything on the table, grabbed the little bag containing liquorice and sat next to Peter on the carpet, backs against the couch. Peter was the only one who actually liked liquorice, but Stiles always pretended to love it so he could sit next to the wolf to share a bag. And no, his crush on the handsome, smart, beautiful, ambitious, gorgeous…huh…right, his crush was nothing. It was like having a crush on Ellen, or Oprah. You love them, but from afar, without any risk of getting rejected. 

The last couple of months he did actually try to get closer to Peter. They went for coffee and talked about everything and anything, they have grabbed dinner a couple of times and studied old books about mythical creatures that Peter bought, they spend time together… as friends. Or well, that’s what Stiles thought they were doing. Apparently Peter hadn’t quite interpreted it that way. The pack had decided to do a romcom marathon night. First they watched Love Actually, which was equal parts great and embarrassing for Stiles because he always tears up at the parts about the father and son duo. He still misses his mom and those scenes hit close to home. After that one, the rest of the pack decided to let Stiles choose the next movie. After great consideration, he chose Crazy stupid Love. Ryan Goslings character is kind of what he imagines Peter was like before the fire. Hot, a bit of a player, but still kind deep, deep inside. 

Halfway through the movie, Stiles commented on the fact that the pack was similar to the movie characters, they didn’t know each other before, but they all became connected to one another. They formed a pack and Stiles was really happy to be a part of this one. Suddenly he felt Peter stiffen next to him. When he turned to look at him, liquorice still hanging from his mouth as he has always been a messy eater, Peter looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it was a mix of anger and disappointment. Did Peter really feel angry about the fact that Stiles thought of them as a pack? Or was it about Stiles assuming he was part of that pack, that annoyed Peter? The wolf in question didn’t move at first, than he jumped up and walked towards his bedroom. 

Slightly in shock, Stiles turned to Derek in the hopes that the alpha would know what the hell just happened. Instead of finding someone to give some helpful input however, he found Derek looking at him with these big sad eyes. “What? What did I do?” Stiles exclaimed. Was it really that big of a stretch to include him in the pack? Derek looked at him and very quietly said: “He told me you had accepted his offer to be in his pack…” Okay, what? What did that mean? Stiles never being one to stay quiet, apparently said that out loud. “It means that you accepted his courting gifts, and he thought you were in his pack, not mine.” Stiles was not following at all, what courting gifts? “You did realize you accepted his offer right?” Derek asks at last. “How the hell could I have accepted an offer I never even got? And how the hell does Peter have a pack” He wasn’t going crazy, alright. Peter was a beta, and part of Derek’s pack. That’s just a fact… right? Apparently stiles looked just as confused as he felt, because Derek speaks again. “I feel like maybe you aren’t aware of some things that we assumed you knew. Peter became an alpha again when he found redemption, a true alpha. He turned his life around and nature rewarded him for it. He told me the first thing he did was go to you to start courting you. You really didn’t know?” Well, obviously not, or he wouldn’t stand there staring like an idiot, would he. So Peter is an alpha again. That’s nice. But that didn’t mean he wanted Stiles as his pack member, it couldn’t. Peter and him were tentative friends, hopefully on their way to become more than that, but Stiles knew most of that was only in his head alright. Just because he has dreamed about a life with Peter by his side, doesn’t mean they were actually getting there. Or at least, that is what Stiles thought. Peter never showed any signs of… courting, or however Derek wants to call it. “He most definitely never courted me, Derek. I think I would have noticed.” Derek rolls his eyes like Stiles is the most obtuse person in the whole wide world. “So you didn’t notice him giving you food, or gifts like books, or trying to spend as much time with you as possible?” Well if he says it like that, okay, maybe a couple of those things might have happened. So great, Stiles actually has a chance with Peter. Or, had a chance? Oh God, he needs to speak with his wolf right now. 

Stiles immediately gets up and runs towards Peter’s bedroom. Without knocking he stumbles inside, graceful as ever. Peter is sitting at his desk, looking at a picture. Coming closer, Stiles realizes it’s a picture they took together at one of the more fancy restaurants in Beacon Hills they went to a couple of weeks ago. Looking at it now, he doesn’t know why he thought Peter brought him there. Because Peter likes fancy overpriced food? Said wolf finally looks up and smiles at Stiles. “You can say no, you know. Just because I thought you accepted, doesn’t mean you’re forced to be in my pack now.” Okay, so the walls in Derek’s apartment clearly aren’t sound proof. He should have known… Now however, it’s time to come clean. “I didn’t realize what you were doing. If I had, I would have accepted your offer and yelled it from the rooftops.” He doesn’t think he imagines Peter’s look of relief. “I have had a crush on you for forever, Peter, and now that I know the feeling might be reciprocated, I’m not going to let that opportunity pass by.” Peter stands up so suddenly that Stiles stumbles backwards. Peter follows him until Stiles is pressed between the door and Peter’s solid body. “If I had known about your crush, you would have been yelling for an entirely different reason…”. And with that, he kisses Stiles.


End file.
